Renesmee's Love Story
by brambleshadow21
Summary: What will become of Renesmee and Jacob 25 years after Breaking dawn? and how will over protective father Edward take it? If Renesmee and Jacob both loved each other what would become of the pack and Cullen clan?


_Meh do not own ANY partz of Twilight they all belong to z righter_

_25 years after breaking dawn…_

"_Jacob!" Renesmee called up the glass staircase, her bronze curly hair lay neatly on her shoulders. Her slender body was covered in a short purple dress, the same dress her mother had worn at her prom years ago. She smiled her crooked smile as her date; Jacob who walked down the stairs dressed in a tux. _

_Jacob smiled his warm friendly smile and met her side wrapping his arm under her hair and on her shoulder. She shuddered at the sudden warmth that filled her body._

_Edward came down the stairs his eyes fixed on Renesmee, Bella not far behind him. Edward reached the bottom of the stairs "Ok Jacob time to listen up" he half growled "don't you dare even lay a finger on her tonight and if you even dare think one thought out of line I will personally have you ripped to pieces." He finished. _

_Bella slid under Edwards grasp "Renesmee did you see that pepper stray I packed?" she asked. _

"_MOM!" Renesmee shouted. _

_Bella raised an eyes brow but then chuckled "Jacob you better give her the time of her life…just think of it as me and the times we spent in the woods and-" _

"_Ok I've heard enough!" Renesmee tugged on Jacobs shoulder "come on let's get out of here." _

_Renesmee quickly rushed out of the house with Jacob "Well that was interesting." _

_Jacob chuckled, glancing over to the Cullens window were Edward's face was glued, he had his eyes fixed on Him, and Bella was still under his grasp. Her golden eyes warm and her completion Pale as always, she has never aged but her personality had changed a lot, she had seemed to grow out of her childish games into a full out mother and Mate to Edward. the words still felt sour in his mouth even though his imprint to Renesmee was stronger he still had to admit he would always have a small tug to wish Bella had chosen him instead of that bloodsucker. He turned back to Renesmee who was sitting on the back of his bike; she had her leather jacket zipped up and her black helmet on. Her bronze hair flowed out the back. His eyes went dazed. _

"_What?" she asked, her voice muffled by the helmet. _

"_You're about as beautiful as it gets." He gloomed "and that leather make you look sexy." He admitted. _

_Renesmee giggled. _

_Edward hissed and would have broken the window and went animal if Bella hadn't been there to hold him back. _

_Jacob hopped on the bike and quickly turned it on, he steep off the ground and took off with Renesmee. _

_Jacob drove down the road suddenly to be shocked by the interruption of Renesmee's arms. His head was filled with strong colorful images, mostly of him and Renesmee, she had done it again used her power on him told him or showed him everything she wanted or had thought about in the last split second, but he didn't mind it was nice to have her around, she was so much like Bella in so many ways._

"_Are we there yet!" she shouted through her helmet._

"_Almost!" he shouted back, suddenly taking a turn onto a bumpy trail. He soon found their destination; the middle of the woods, his woods. Yes they were his woods, about 5 years after the last fight with the voultri Sam gave him the lead to Alfa dog, even when Sam new they weren't a true pack anymore. So he called the shots from that day on._

_Renesmee smiled "Ok first we can-"_

"_Hold your horses!" Jacob exclaimed "We will have time for every little thing your heart desires but first we play the cards my way." He smiled 'Follow me." He dashed into a sprint then suddenly flashed into his wolf form._

_Renesmee Dashed after him at her lightning speed, she jumped onto his back "Onward!" she pointed at the forest._

_Jacob howled then took off in the forest._

_Renesmee Watched the beautiful scenery pass her by. She ran her pale hands through Jacob's rusty brown scruff. She smiled her crooked smile "Jacob where are we going?" she asked._

_Jacob grunted. He slowed as they reached a clear spot in the woods, where the clovers grew fast and thick._

_Renesmee jumped off Jacobs's back she landed on the bed of clover making petal and pollen fly up._

_Jacob sneezed he then dashed off into the woods only seconds later returning with his spare tux._

_Renesmee smiled "beautiful." She smirked and walked up to meet his side._

_Jacob kissed her head._

_Renesmee surprised his with a sudden kiss. She wrapped her hands around his hot neck._

_Jacob's eyes widened but they soon relaxed and closed "how long I've been waiting for this." He smiled._

_Renesmee smiled "I love you." She smiled._

_Jacob about jumped out of his pant "I love you more." He corrected her._

_Alice shot down the stairs "its happening!" she laughed "Love is in the air!"_

_Edward's face hardened "And I'm still wrapping my head around it" he flashed his amber eyes at his pixie sister._

"_Ooh you brownie frownie, be happy, Jacob has been fighting for someone to love him and then Renesmee comes around and you totally have not tolerance for it."_

_Bella Smiled "Awh Edward lighten up, she is only human." Bella sat at the table._

_Edward sighed._

_Renesmee Found herself lost in thought, she couldn't find herself only the smooth rhythm of her and Jacob's lips. She shifted her wait and heard a crack in his finger. Her eyes widened and she jumped away._

_Jacob ignored the pain in his finger "Well that half vampire did you some good.' He said._

"_I'm sooooo sorry." She said cupping her hands around his._

_Jacob chuckled "Its ok, it will heal fast." He smiled._

"_We should have you back to be seen by Carlisle" she suggestion._

_Jacob nodded._

_Suddenly a Huge wolf jumped out into the clearing not a pack wolf even without its fur bristled it was 10 times the size of Jacob. _

"_Run!" Renesmee screeched._

_Jacob Flashed into wolf form he growled for Renesmee to leave "GET BACK HOME!" he wanted to yowl._

_The beast jumped…_


End file.
